


New Discovery

by ThePrincePeach



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tickle-Time AU, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: Vanny finds out something interesting about Glitch-Plush, William is not a fan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	New Discovery

“Why do you insist on carrying that thing around?” 

“I like keeping you close.” 

William rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from the girl hugging the rabbit toy close to her chest to stare out the window. Unfortunately, wherever the plush went – Afton went. Thus the way of the ghosts. Morry mocked him for it the first few days. Being a ghost wasn’t so bad, he liked to think, yet wasn’t so good either. For example, he was trapped to a plush toy and a girl who tended to carry it everywhere she went. Special interest toy, so she claimed. He wasn’t sure what it meant but he brushed it off without a second thought. His arms folded over his chest as he looked down at her, then looked forward. 

“Come on, we need to get going,” He mumbled as he headed towards the door, “We need to get a start on the list.”

“Can’t,” Vanny answered shortly, picking up a tiny doll hairbrush to gently brush the tuft of curly hair atop the toy’s head, “Busy tonight, maybe tomorrow.” William shot her a heated scowl and turned to her, waving to the door. 

“We’ve been planning this for months! Why are you quitting on me now?! Are you kidding me?! What do you have that’s so important that we can’t work on our plan tonight?!” He planted his hands on his hips, annoyed and huffing, staring down at her still. Vanny didn’t look up yet continued to brush the hair atop the toy’s head. “Don’t ignore me!” He raised his hand and smacked the toy from her hand, causing her to flinch and the toy to fly out of her hands. A moment later, William yelped and flew across the room – bouncing off the wall the toy had landed against. He groaned and held his head before looking over to see the girl smiling smugly at him. 

“You keep forgetting about that, huh?” She asked as she leaned over and plucked the toy back up, brushing off the back, then returned it to her arms. Sitting on the floor, the spirit glared daggers at her. He made no effort to reply as he floated back up to his feet and brushed himself off of invisible dust. “And for your information, mister ‘I have to know everything’,” He scowled at her again, “I have a date with Maddie tonight. We are going to get milkshakes and cheese curds because Maddie does not believe me that the Dairy Queen cheese curds are far superior to the cheese curds from Gravy Hut’s and—"

“What is with you and that girl?” William interrupted with a scoff, adjusting his tie back to place. “And I don’t give a damn about your cheese curds or whatever you’re prattling on about. Are you at least going to poison her or..?” 

“I’m trying to /save/ her from being poisoned by the gross-ass cheese curds from Gravy Hut!” Vanny exclaimed as she looked over to a very unamused looking William. She laughed. “No, I’m not gonna’ poison her. I am, in fact, gonna’ smooch her on the cheek!” William put his face in his hands and shook his head, groaning in annoyance. She laughed again. “Oh lighten up, you surely went on some smoochin’ dates when you were alive.” 

William thought it over as he lowered his hands from his face, returning his arms across his chest as he stared at the carpet with his milky white eyes. A look of concentration passed over his pale face caught Vanny’s interest, causing her to sit up a bit in her bean bag chair. He stepped towards her bed and sat on the edge, his hands moving to sit folded in his lap. For once, he was silent; no snarky comments, no huffs or puffs, no lengthy sighs – just silence. Vanny felt guilt suddenly as he stared to the floor. 

“… I’m… I’m sorry.” She mumbled out, not knowing what else to say. He glanced to her but said nothing, looking back down. After battling with thoughts and hesitation, he spoke, 

“I, mm, I forget more and more of the living life the longer I am dead,” He explained in a soft tone, not quite sad yet not quite sure of himself, “I am a shadow of myself and I do not mourn what I do not know.” Catching a confused stare from Vanny, he continued, “If I do not remember my past life, I cannot feel sad for missing parts of it. I need a family to mourn the loss of a family member, you know. I need the memory to remember. Something needs to be lost in order to mourn the loss.” He waved his hand in an almost dismissive manner, tilting his head to the side with it. “Oh, forget it.” 

“So, because you have no memory, you can’t be sad about it?” Vanny tried to understand, the ghost nodded after some thought. “And because you can’t remember your family, you don’t miss them?” 

“Correct.” 

“That seems like a very meaningless life.” 

“I have no life to begin with. I’m dead.” 

“You get what I mean.” Vanny retorted as she reached over to put a comforting hand on him, jolting when her hand went through him instead. He looked down at her hand with a frown before their gazes met. She pulled back quickly. “Sorry—” He raised a brow at her with another hint of annoyance, before looking forward. She thought for a moment before patting the toy rabbit’s head instead, watching as William’s hair was flattened for a moment. He frowned, again, at her, and shook his head to bring his hair back to normal.

“Knock that off.” He mumbled. “I’m fine, I don’t need comforting.” 

“But you look sad,” She replied before hugging the toy again, giggling as the man’s arms compressed against his sides. She smiled up at him and watched as he wiggled his arms out from the invisible force around his spirit. “I only know two ways to cheer up friends—” 

“I’m not your friend.” William cut her off. 

“And that’s a great big hug!” She beamed. “Or make them laugh!” William rolled his eyes once more, one leg folding the other in his sitting state. Ignoring her, he picked up a book from her bedside table and thumbed through the pages until he found a section he stopped on. They went to the library once a week or so, apparently the spirit was quite an avid reader. Vanny found it oddly funny. The girl watched him for a moment before trying again. “Or make them laugh!” 

“I heard you the first time, Vanny,” the spirit mumbled as he turned the page of his book, “I just ignored you is all. You are very childish for someone your age. It’s unbecoming.” 

“I think you’re just an asshole.” William shot her another look. “Prove me wrong.” He opened his mouth to reply, paused when nothing came to mind, then turned back to his book to ignore another smug smirk from the girl. He scoffed again in response, muttering under his breath about her being childish. Vanny reached out to touch him again, but paused, then retracted. She thought it over before looking down at the plush toy in her arms. She looked to William, watching him carefully, as she gently pinched the toy’s paw and lifted it up. 

William froze and looked down, feeling his leg lifted. He frowned at her and mumbled, “Knock it off,” as he reached over to swat her hand, causing her to drop the paw. He returned to his book. She grinned. 

“Hey,” 

“No.” 

“Heey.” 

“What?” He snapped, glaring at her. “Why must you continue to bother me with this tedious and petty distractions? You don’t want to go and work on our plans, you barely pick up the effort to study and have me cheat for you, and then you come and play these stupid and childish games! So, what?! What do you want now, Vanny?!” He continued his glare to Vanny who excitedly grinned back, her finger poised over the belly of the plush. He paused. Her grin grew. “What are you--?” 

He was cut off by the girl across him gently itching her finger against the belly of the plush bunny, the spirit jumping his seat and nearly throwing the book in surprise as his arms wrapped immediately around himself. His noise sounded like a gasp mixed with a yelp. Vanny paused and waited for his reaction as he turned from stunned to angry and embarrassed as he turned a glare at her once more – smirking at him all the while. The moment William lunged at her, her finger returned to scratching lightly against the plush toy’s soft belly. Again, the spirit yelped and stumbled forward in his mock attack, Vanny jumping to her feet and laughing as she hurried away a few feet. 

“You’re ticklish and the toy can tickle you! That’s so funny!” She teased as she hopped onto the bed, the spirit flopping onto the ground after tripping. 

“Knock it off!” He yelled, scrambling to his feet to try and grab the toy from her. She scooted back and suddenly used all five fingers to skitter over the toy’s belly. William, yet again, cried out and clamped his arms around him as if it could help. He stumbled a bit and made a mad dash for the girl, who again laughed and hurried away from him. “VANNY—” 

“Too much yelling, not enough laughing. Laughing is the best way to cheer someone up! I’m going to cheer you up!” She announced as her fingers began darting to the side of the toy. William arched away as tickly feelings rose from his side, frantically trying to cover himself for false protection. She hopped up to sit on her dresser, both hands free and both hurrying to skitter across the toy’s sides. William couldn’t fight it back anymore – bursting out in shockingly loud laughter. Vanny giggled as he collapsed to his knees, arms wrapped around himself tightly. His white face turning a bright purple-grey shade as his laughter rang out. “There we go! See? That’s much better!” 

He couldn’t reply, leaning against the side of the bed with his head bowed, laughter soon turning hysterical as her skittering fingers moved downwards and to the bottoms of the toy’s paws. He dropped back to his rear, legs and feet frantically and uncontrollably kicking out to nothing. The girl felt more than delighted as the ghost before her crumbled in on himself, hands balled tightly at the cloth around his sides to continue hugging himself. 

“How about a grand finale for this wonderful new discovery~?” 

“DON’T YOU DARE---”

She giggled and her hands easily moved to skitter across the little plush, over it’s belly and sides, down the thighs back to the bottoms of the paws, and right back up. Even fluttering up and down the back a few times. William shrieked and curled up tightly on his spot next to the bed on the floor, his loud laughter bouncing off the walls and short screams only acting as a chorus. Vanny looked more than delighted to have such a power over him, more so appeared to be glad to see the normally hateful spirit so giggly and laughy and smiling for once. She stopped after a minute or so, watching the spirit twitch and tremble in his curled state on the floor still.

He glared up at her from the floor. She giggled. 

“Feel better, Afton?” 

“Fuck you.”


End file.
